


Flame

by Flavortext



Series: Sabriel Songs [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, mostly comfort, ur welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flavortext/pseuds/Flavortext
Summary: The end of this series, Sabriel happiness and stuff :3





	

_ (Ho!) I've been trying to do it right _

_ (Hey!) I've been living a lonely life _

Sam calls Gabe drunk, as a dare with his friends at a party. It’s been three months since Gabriel left. Sam leaves a message, says he’s lonely, he wants to do it right. He tells Gabriel what he had planned for the day he left. A drive to the coast, a walk on the beach, dinner at a fancy sushi place with the little candies Gabriel loves. He tells him he misses him.

_ (Ho!) I've been sleeping here instead _

_ (Hey!) I've been sleeping in my bed _

Gabriel and Cas meet up at a cafe in their hometown. Dean is working. They go home, past the old Winchester house, now home to another family. Only Rapheal and Chuck are home. They hardly notice the boys are back. They spend their week off in the fields, Gabe wheeling Cas around on the worse days. They go down to the river. The kids next door have built a bridge, with actual nails and boards and posts to hold it in. Gabe and Cas smile. 

 

_ (Ho!) So show me family _

_ (Hey!) All the blood that I would bleed _

_ (Ho!) I don't know where I belong _

_ (Hey!) I don't know where I went wrong _

Gabriel checks his phone that night. One message, from Sam. He plays it cautiously. 

He books a flight after the third repeat. He sends just one text. 

**You’re drunk, sam. Love you too. I'll bring you something for that hangover ;)**

_ I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart _

_ I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet _

Sam is there when Gabriel lands. He texted him just the terminal number as he boarded, doubting Sam would figure it out or meet him, but there he is. He sweeps him up, luggage bag and all, and kisses him in the terminal. 

“Easy there, sweetheart,” Gabriel says. Sam kisses him again, which is better than anything either of them could have said. 

_ Love. We need it now _

_ Let's hope for some _

_ 'Cause, oh, we're bleeding out _

Gabriel ends up needing another surgery. It doesn’t go as well, leaves him in the hospital for longer, needing more care, more treatment, but he’s happier, he gets through it, because this time he has Sam, they have their little apartment, not the same one but one that's even better because the lease is in both their names, and there's never a bed on the couch save from when they fold it out when Dean and Can come to visit for a while. 

 

_ (Ho!) I've been trying to do it right _

_ (Hey!) I've been living a lonely life _

_ (Ho!) I've been sleeping here instead _

_ (Hey!) I've been sleeping in my bed, _

They buy each other gold rings. 

There are two identical pictures on their wall. 

Between the gold frames, is a photo of a river. With a bridge.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, theres a lot of vague stuff I cut out for flow and Im very willing to explain things! Also, since I realised its never put clear, Gabe and Cas's illness is up to you! (Its not terminal though)


End file.
